


Insecurity

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He decided that despite what he thought of himself, he didn’t mind the attention Eddie was giving him.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: body worship, smiles/laughter, tickling, fingering. 
> 
> Because of his line, 'What the fuck happened to me?' I got an idea for insecure Richie and then this happened.

“You’re beautiful.”

Richie could feel his cheeks begin to burn and looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his boyfriend’s gaze as they lay in their bed. “No I’m not. You are beautiful. I look like I was hit by a fucking dump truck.”

“I hate when you do that,” Eddie said, shifting to sit back up, straddling Richie’s waist. He started to unbutton Richie’s shirt and Richie looked back up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking your shirt off,” Eddie replied, pushing the fabric aside to show his chest and stomach. Richie grimaced. He glanced up at Eddie’s face to see him smiling softly as his hands roamed over Richie’s chest, fingers running through his chest hair. “See? There’s nothing to be ashamed of here.”

“How about all of it?”

“I don’t think so,” Eddie said, leaning down to press a kiss to Richie’s skin. He started to slowly trail kisses down his chest, leaving no inch untouched. “There’s plenty here that I love.” 

It felt odd, the amount of attention Eddie was giving his body. He closed his eyes as Eddie made his way down his belly, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair and sighing softly. He decided that despite what he thought of himself, he didn’t mind the attention Eddie was giving him. He was starting to get hard and let out a soft moan as he felt lips trailing just above the hem of his pants. Eddie started making his way back up until he was pressing his lips to Richie’s in a soft, but needy kiss. 

They continued to kiss, Richie wrapping his arms around Eddie and pulling him flush against him. He felt Eddie’s hands along his side, moving lower and lower until..

“Eddie!” Richie shrieked, laughter bubbling up inside him as Eddie began to tickle him. He squirmed underneath him, his laughter loud. Eddie was above him, relentlessly tickling Richie, finding all the spots that made his laughter ring out, until he shaking and out of breath. “Okay, knock it off! Knock it off!”

Eddie stopped, still smiling down at him. “You’re so cute when you laugh." He pinched Richie's cheek, mimicking what Richie liked to do to him. "Cute. Cute. Cute."

Richie knocked Eddie's hand away. "Hey! Don't take my lines." He huffed as Eddie laughed. "I'm going to get you back for tickling me later."

Eddie leaned down, pressing his lips against Richie’s again. “I know that you’ll try.” He kissed Richie again, his hands trailing down Richie’s belly once more. Richie tensed, readying himself to be tickled again, but Eddie paused, resting his hands on Richie’s belt. “Relax. I’m just taking your clothes off.”

Richie relaxed a bit, letting Eddie continue. “How come I’m the only one getting naked right now?” He asked as Eddie sat back, tugged off Richie’s jeans. “Shouldn’t we both be getting naked? I sure as hell would like something nice to look at.”

“Be patient,” Eddie said, running his hands along Richie’s thighs. Richie’s legs spread wider for him, but Eddie didn’t make any move to attend to the obvious tent in Richie’s boxers. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Richie pouted but stayed quiet, lifting himself up enough so Eddie could finish taking his shirt off. Once Richie was down to just his boxers, Eddie looked down at him with a soft smile. “You really are beautiful, Rich.”

Richie’s fingers itched to cover himself up, but refrained. He shifted uncomfortably under Eddie’s gaze and looked away. “You’re still on that?”

Eddie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Yup,” He answered softly, before leaning towards the nightstand and digging around until he found the bottle of lube stuffed in there. “Richie, you seriously need to clean this out.”

“I’ll get there eventually.”

“Sure you will,” Eddie said, setting the lube next to him for the moment before grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulling it off, earning a whistle from Richie. Eddie shook his head, throwing his shirt at Richie’s face. 

Richie just laughed and tossed it aside before pulling Eddie down for another kiss, hooking a leg around Eddie’s waist and thrusting up, grinding against Eddie. Eddie moaned, letting Richie grind on him for a moment before he was pushing Richie’s hips back down on the bed. “You are so fucking impatient.”

“I’m horny, Eds. I want you to fuck me.”

“And I will,” Eddie said, finally working on getting Richie’s boxers off. The bottle of lube popped open and Richie watched with anticipation as Eddie poured a generous amount on his fingers. Eddie leaned down and kissed him, one finger circling Richie’s hole before slowly pressing in. Richie gasped into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him close. 

“You should see yourself when I got you like this,” Eddie whispered in Richie’s ear. “You look so fucking beautiful.” Richie wanted to protest, make a joke, but Eddie was adding another finger and slowly dragging it across just the right spot and a moan left him instead. “I love you, Rich.”

Eddie kissed him again and Richie’s fingers curled into his shoulders as Eddie slowly fingered him. Moans steadily fell from him lips, he couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything other than the fingers inside him and the words coming from Eddie, even if he couldn’t bring himself to believe them.

He was trembling as Eddie added another finger, pressing soft kisses along Richie’s neck. “I love you so much, Rich,” Eddie mumbled against his skin and Richie let out a soft whimper, unable to form words. He just held Eddie tighter and searched for his lips, moaning as Eddie kissed him again. “Eds…” He managed to get out. “Eds, p-please..please.”

Eddie’s fingers pulled out, leaving him feeling empty and desperate. He heard the sound of Eddie’s belt being undone and then a moment later, Eddie was finally thrusting into him and Richie nearly came right then.


End file.
